Mossy Agnaktor
The Mossy Agnaktor is a subspecies of Agnaktor that lives in swampy regions in Monster Hunter Destiny. Similar to the original Agnaktor, its hide becomes armored if it stays aboveground long enough. Its beak is short and dull due to generations of burrowing through soft mud. English: Mossy Agnaktor Japanese: Agunakutoru Kishou Shu Latin: Crocidilimorph muscarma In Monster Hunter Destiny In-Game Information A Leviathan that swaddles itself in shrubbery to protect its earthy hide. Due to burrowing through mud, its beak is short and dull, and it sprays high-pressured dirt from an internal storage sac. Beware, as if it spends too much time above ground, its mossy armor will grow back. Introductory Cutscene Location: Primal Forest Area 1 Synopsis: A small earthquake rocks the area, and a trail of dirt begins to head down the path, soon turning into a trail of water as it reaches the pond. Two Slagtoth rear up and moan as they detect a predator in the area. The camera focuses on the ground beneath one of the Slagtoth, and there's an explosion of dirt and water as something ambushes its prey... The hunter enters the area and immediately jumps out of the way of a Slagtoth running his/her way. After the hunter avoids the fleeing Herbivore, he/she catches sight of the Mossy Agnaktor, its back to him/her as it feasts on the recently-killed Slagtoth. When it finishes up its meal, the Mossy Agnaktor raises its head and sees the hunter out of the corner of its eye. As it turns around to face the hunter, moss starts to creep over its skin and form a layer of squishy armor. The Agnaktor suddenly lets out a screech and lunges at the hunter, who stumbles backwards in an attempt to avoid it. The Mossy Agnaktor's beak plunges into the ground in front of the hunter, and the Leviathan slowly begins to burrow into the ground as the hunter stands up and prepares for the hunt. Basic Information Monster Class: Leviathan Weakness: Ice Element: Earth Status Ailments: Earthblight, Muddy, Stun Habitats: Old Swamp, Old Jungle, Swamp, Flooded Forest, Primal Forest, Murky Bog Behavior: *Cannot fire projectile attacks when low on stamina *Kills and eats Slagtoth or Aptonoth to recover stamina *Huffs black smoke when enraged *Vulnerable to Sonic Bombs right after digging *Drops a shiny when Sonic Bombed while vulnerable *Moss grows on its body and makes weapons bounce off when it remains above ground - the moss is scraped off whenever it burrows Items/Carves ''Note: Items are listed in order from most common to least common.'' High-Rank Body x3: M.Agnaktor Scale+, M.Agnak Carapace, M.Agnaktor Cloak+, Earthy Sac, Herbacious Pleura+, Agnaktor Claw+, Choice Mushroom Tail x1: M.Agnaktor Tail, M.Agnaktor Fin+, Choice Mushroom, Wyvern Stone Capture Rewards: M.Agnaktor Cloak+, M.Agnaktor Fin+, Earthy Sac x2, M.Agnak Carapace, Agnaktor Claw+, Choice Mushroom, Herbacious Pleura+ x2, Wyvern Stone Break Beak: M.Agnaktor Beak, M.Agnak Carapace, Wyvern Stone Break Chest: Earthy Sac, Herbacious Pleura+, M.Agnaktor Cloak+, M.Agnaktor Scale+, Choice Mushroom x3 Break Fin: M.Agnaktor Fin+, M.Agnaktor Cloak+, Herbacious Pleura+, Wyvern Stone Break Claws x4: Agnaktor Claw+, M.Agnak Carapace, Choice Mushroom x4 Break Tail: M.Agnak Carapace, M.Agnaktor Scale+, M.Agnaktor Fin+, Choice Mushroom Item Drop: Wyvern Tear, Lrg Wyvern Tear, Choice Mushroom, M.Agnaktor Scale+ G-Rank Body x3: M.Agnaktor Shard, M.Agnak Cortex, M.Agnaktor Blanket, Grime Sac, Overgrown Pleura, Agnaktor Talon, Choice Mushroom, M.Agnaktor Scale+ Tail x1: M.Agnaktor Flail, Fine M.Agnak Fin, Choice Mushroom, Lrg Wyvern Stone Capture Rewards: M.Agnaktor Blanket, Fine M.Agnak Fin, Grime Sac x2, M.Agnak Cortex, Agnaktor Talon, Choice Mushroom x5, Overgrown Pleura x2, Lrg Wyvern Stone Break Beak: M.Agnak Pecker, M.Agnak Cortex, Lrg Wyvern Stone Break Chest: Grime Sac, Overgrown Pleura, M.Agnaktor Blanket, M.Agnaktor Shard, Choice Mushroom x6 Break Fin: Fine M.Agnak Fin, M.Agnaktor Blanket, Overgrown Pleura, Lrg Wyvern Stone Break Claws x4: Agnaktor Talon, M.Agnak Cortex, Choice Mushroom x10 Break Tail: M.Agnak Cortex, M.Agnaktor Shard, Fine M.Agnak Fin, Choice Mushroom x2 Item Drop: Lrg Wyvern Tear, Wyvern Tear, Choice Mushroom, M.Agnaktor Shard A-Rank Body x3: M.Agnak Splinter, M.Agnak Spondylus, M.Agnak Carpet, Terra Sac, Forested Pleura, Agnaktor Ripper, Choice Mushroom, M.Agnaktor Shard Tail x1: M.Agnak Tailbone, M.Agnak Beautifin, Choice Mushroom, Mega Wyvern Stone, Lrg Wyvern Stone Capture Rewards: M.Agnak Carpet, M.Agnak Beautifin, Terra Sac, M.Agnak Spondylus, Agnaktor Ripper, Choice Mushroom x9, Forested Pleura x2, Lrg Wyvern Stone, Mega Wyvern Stone Break Beak: M.Agnak Spear, M.Agnak Spondylus, Lrg Wyvern Stone Break Chest: Terra Sac x2, Forested Pleura, M.Agnak Carpet, M.Agnak Splinter, Choice Mushroom x10 Break Fin: M.Agnak Beautifin, M.Agnak Carpet, Forested Pleura, Mega Wyvern Stone Break Claws x4: Agnaktor Ripper, M.Agnak Spondylus x2, Choice Mushroom x15 Break Tail: M.Agnak Spondylus, M.Agnak Splinter, M.Agnak Beautifin, Choice Mushroom x5 Item Drop: Mega Wyvern Tear, Lrg Wyvern Tear, Choice Mushroom, M.Agnak Splinter Item Descriptions H': *'M.Agnaktor Scale+: The mud-brown scale of the Mossy Agnaktor. When cleaned off, it is revealed to be quite glamorous. *'M.Agnak Carapace': A hard shell from an Agnaktor subspecies. Constantly covered in mud, seeds, and grime. *'M.Agnaktor Cloak+': The mossy layer that Mossy Agnaktors cloak themselves in. The unusual variety of plant life is comfortable to lay down on. *'M.Agnaktor Beak+': Smaller and blunter than an ordinary Agnaktor beak, this weapon has regressed significantly through evolution. *'M.Agnaktor Fin+': This fin slices through mud and earth as if it isn't there. It is swaddled in moss and mold. *'M.Agnaktor Tail': The dull brown-and-green tail of a Mossy Agnaktor. There is nothing really notable about it. *'Herbacious Pleura+': A layer of webbing covered in various mosses and lichens. Besides being fashionable, it is very warm to the touch. *'Earthy Sac': An organ in which earth is stored. It is mixed with water and is ready to be expelled. G': *'M.Agnaktor Shard: A disgusting grimy scale on the face of it, but when cleaned it glimmers with a beautiful radiance. *'M.Agnak Cortex': A super-tough carapace from a Mossy Agnaktor. It is swaddled in soft mosses and other plants. *'M.Agnaktor Blanket': This soft collection of mosses and fungi makes an incredibly luxurious covering. Often used as eco-friendly cloaks and carpets. *'M.Agnak Pecker': This beak has evolved to cut through the soft dirt and mud of swampy habitats. It has no value to humankind. *'Fine M.Agnak Fin': Covered in different kinds of plant life, this fin is very desirable despite being quite dirty in nature. *'M.Agnaktor Flail': A long and flexible tail that came from a swamp-dwelling Agnaktor. It carries the seeds of various plants. *'Overgrown Pleura': Comfortable to the taste and touch, this Mossy Agnaktor webbing contains tons of nutritious plant life. *'Grime Sac': This sac contains unfertile soil. It extracts all the nutrients and feeds it into the monster's metabolism. A': *'M.Agnak Splinter: A sliver of a scale, so completely covered with grime that it cannot be cleaned. *'M.Agnak Spondylus': A super-hard piece of shell. But on the outside, it is blanketed in a lovely outer covering of moss. *'M.Agnak Carpet': Various mosses, lichens, and mushrooms come together to form this beautiful carpet. It is highly valued by those of the upper crust. *'M.Agnak Spear': Barely sharp enough to be called a "spear". This Mossy Agnaktor beak lets it cleave through mud and soil like water. *'M.Agnak Beautifin': A fin covered with grime, but coated with plant life. It is its own tropical garden. *'M.Agnak Tailbone': When this tail is flexed, seeds and spores go flying. With every tree the leviathan cuts, ten more begin to grow. *'Forested Pleura': A delicacy in some settlements, this cut of webbing might not be delicious, but it is highly nutritious. *'Terra Sac': Contains the very essence of the planet itself. Opening it is guaranteed to get you dirty. Attacks Normal Charge: Crawls forward at a fast pace toward the target. Low Bite: Lowers its head to the ground and bites twice while crawling forward. Body Slam: Rears up on its hind legs, then slams into the ground. (Muddy, no armor) Single Peck: Slams its beak into the ground once. (Muddy) Crazed Peck: Crawls forward while forcefully pecking the ground four times. (Muddy) Tail Snap: Swings its head all the way behind it, then snaps its tail back. (Stun, armor) Double Hip Check: Positions its side toward the target, slides forward, then whips its body around to the other side. Slip n' Slide: Lowers its head and arches its back, then rapidly slides forward. When enraged, the Mossy Agnaktor can home in on the target. (Stun, armor) Burrowed Rocket: While underground, pokes its beak out of the ground and creates a small fissure in the ground. Then, shoots out of the ground, slamming into the target. In areas with ceilings, it will burrow up into the ceiling before coming back down. Fin Slice: While underground, it will partially resurface, then swim through the earth toward the target, using its fin to attack. (Muddy) Burrowing Dolphin: While underground, pokes its beak out without any accompanying fissure, then jumps at the target, burrowing back into the ground and trying again. Often does three or four. Earthen Laser: Raises its head while snapping its beak, then lowers its head while shooting a beam of dirt straight ahead. (Earthblight, Stun) Burrowed Laser: While underground, heaves its torso aboveground while propping itself up with its legs. Then snaps its beak and fires an earth beam that it sweeps the perimeter with. (Earthblight, Stun) Roar: Wiggles its head and slightly opens its mouth, then screeches loudly. G-Rank Onwards Rapid-Fire Laser: Raises its head, pauses, then forcefully snaps its beak twice. Then lowers its head and shoots three short earth beams left, right, and in front. It often uses the left and right beams to "box in" a target, then nails it with the center one. (Earthblight, Stun) Earthen Laser: Will perform the animation while wiggling its head, then release a beam that it sweeps from left to right. (Earthblight, Stun) Armor Normal Elemental Resistances: *Fire -10 *Water +15 *Thunder +10 *Ice -20 *Earth +20 *Sky (0) *Dragon -5 Skills: Negate Stun, Biology, Tenderizer, Doggy Paddler G-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire -10 *Water +15 *Thunder +10 *Ice -20 *Earth +35 *Sky (0) *Dragon -5 Skills: Earth Res +15, Biology, Tenderizer, Doggy Paddler A-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire (0) *Water +25 *Thunder +20 *Ice -10 *Earth +40 *Sky +10 *Dragon +5 Skills: Earth Res +20, Recovery Speed +2, Biology, Tenderizer, Doggy Paddler Weapons Dual Blades Dichotomy II: *G-Rank *Raw Damage - 350 *Elemental Damage - 140 Fire/250 Earth *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - Green *Affinity - 0 Heatwavers: *G-Rank *Raw Damage - 422 *Elemental Damage - 170 Fire/370 Earth *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - Blue *Affinity - 0 Earthbending Heat: *A-Rank *Raw Damage - 516 *Elemental Damage - 210 Fire/500 Earth *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - Blue *Affinity - 0 Longsword Dirty Fencer: *G-Rank *Raw Damage - 759 *Elemental Damage - 290 Earth *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - Green *Affinity - 10 Earthen Fenceblade: *G-Rank *Raw Damage - 873 *Elemental Damage - 350 Earth *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - Blue *Affinity - 0 Subterra Pirate: *A-Rank *Raw Damage - 1039 *Elemental Damage - 460 Earth *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - Blue *Affinity - 0 Lance Spiral Soil: Agnaktor Mosslance: Swaddlagnaktor: Switch Axe Nature Storm: Overgrown Tempest: Helstrong Bluntblade: Heavy Bowgun Agna Earthquake: Agna Terra: Agna Earthworm: Notes *When it burrows underground, it comes up without its armor. If it spends enough time aboveground, the moss will grow over it and cause weapons to bounce off of its various parts, unless the armor is broken off. *The Mossy Agnaktor's Latin name means "crocodile-like, with moss armor". *Its weapons are all upgraded from Agnaktor weapons. They have horrible Sharpness, but deal excellent raw and Earth-element damage. *Its armor introduces new skills called Earth Res +15 and Earth Res +20. What those skills do is self-explanatory. Category:Leviathan Category:Monster Creation Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Cottonmouth255